Scars
by WildVegeta
Summary: Frieza wants to break Vegeta further, he wants the prince to feel terror. He enlists the Ginyu Force for the job. And they know exactly how to succeed. Warnings: Rape, non-con, torture.


I'm not taking Guldo into account. I'm assuming he hadn't yet joined the Ginyu Force.

This story is raw and violent.

Contains rape.

* * *

Vegeta was excellent at many things.

Physically, he was perfect. Albeit short, his body was sculpted in excellent fashion, each and every one of his muscles put to perfect use. He was an incredibly skilled fighter, earning his place in Frieza's Elite Forces when he was just a small boy. His power level was astonishingly high for a Saiyan, and especially for a Saiyan his age, having surpassed his mentor and his own father at a very young age. He was also exceedingly intelligent, being able to learn and master Frieza's skill of strategy, manipulation and planning. He was the best at hiding his emotions, except for anger.

And, on top of everything, Vegeta was great at handling pain. Even at five years old, the boy was incredibly good and holding in his screams, his tears, his pleading. Frieza always managed to crack him eventually, but it took a torturous and grueling amount of time, and as the years went by, it became more and more difficult. It became harder to crack him as he bottled everything up, and instead of showing his pain, he showed pride and anger. He showed a strong front as he insulted and mocked Frieza until he either passed out or was at the brink of death and Frieza was forced to stop.

It infuriated the tyrant, but excited him tremendously at the same time.

As it was, the fifteen-year-old prince was kneeling before him. His head hanging low, his hands clenched into fists, his tail wrapped around his waist. His two minions flanked him in similar positions.

Frieza took a sip of his wine and smiled sweetly at Vegeta. Approvingly.

"Well, you've done well in your mission. You may retire now." he said.

He almost laughed as Vegeta's shoulders slacked in relief and he got up, bowing quickly before walking away.

Oh, if he only knew what was coming.

As the three Saiyans made their way through the cold, empty halls, Vegeta's nose picked up something. A smell he couldn't forget. He growled low in his throat and bared his large canines, his tail bristling. Nappa and Radditz could smell it, too, and it wasn't long before the Ginyu Forced appeared before them.

"Vegeta!" Ginyu said, clapping his hands. "It's so very good too see you."

"Go fuck yourself." Vegeta growled, but he didn't move. There was no point. The flamboyant group would either beat him up or leave, and there was nothing he could do about it. There was a time when he would fight them with all he had, but that only left him and his comrades exhausted, beaten up, and it got the flamboyant group riled up, so they would beat him even further for hours on end. He would also consider running, but the results wouldn't be too different. So his only option was to man up and take it, defending himself as much as he could, glaring and spitting and growling until they grew tired and left him alone, to be tended to by his men.

It angered him that they barely ever went for Radditz or Nappa. It was always him. Granted, if they attacked his men he would jump in and try to defend them, not out of honor or because he cared but because he was the prince and that's what royals do. That was what his father would do... or so he liked to think.

"Why so pissy, prince?" Jeice asked. "Got a lesson from good ol' Frieza?"

The group laughed. They also liked to watch, whenever they could, the punishments Frieza unleashed upon him. They often played part in them, too.

"I was just hoping your spacepods would've crashed against an asteroid belt and you'd all be space dust by now." he growled.

Ginyu laughed, and for some reason, Vegeta could sense something different in his cackles. He could see something different in his eyes. He couldn't place what it was but it made him anxious.

"Always the witty one." he growled in a low, husky voice.

Before his eye could catch any movements, Ginyu had him pinned against his purple body, holding both arms against his chest and lifting him off of the ground. Recoome and Burter had also pinned Nappa and Radditz respectively, laughing as the three struggled in earnest to set themselves free.

They dragged the three cursing Saiyans into a room, which was empty except for a few boxes with old equipment and machinery. The door closed behind them and Jeice locked it with a code, smiling evilly.

Vegeta looked around in confusion. The Ginyu Force liked to beat him in training rooms or wide spaces, to have more space to work and throw him around. This room was quite cramped with the seven of them stuffed in there. Ginyu let go of Vegeta and grinned widely as the boy stepped back and glared at him, his small body shaking in rage and his black orbs glaring daggers at him.

"If looks could kill, monkey!" he said mockingly. His group laughed along with him.

"Just get it over with, you purple freak." Vegeta growled, glaring at him. He stared minutely at Nappa and Radditz, who had stopped struggling and were just shooting him concerned glances. He wished they'd release them so they could go away. It wasn't very often that they were forced to watch.

"Eager to begin, are you?" Burter said. "So are we."

Ginyu laughed.

"You see, monkey prince, Frieza isn't very happy with you. He says you're slacking and his punishments aren't getting through to you anymore. So he sent us." Ginyu explained. "He said we can do anything to you as long as we keep you alive. Which means we'll have some fun. We'll make you scream and cry, you'll see."

"Ugh, save your stupid monologues for your pathetic choreographies, Ginyu." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms and trying to look relaxed. "You're wasting our time and we're quite busy. Besides, your stupid threats don't scare me."

Ginyu laughed even more.

"You see, my young prince, there's something we've discussed for quite a long time. We're lonely men out there; you know how it is, going on long missions and not finding anyone to warm you up, to keep your hormones under control. No one we liked, anyway." Ginyu said.

Radditz and Nappa looked nervously at each other, but Vegeta didn't seem to catch the gist of what the man was saying.

"No one who liked you, you mean." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh, we don't need to be liked." Ginyu said. "We only need a fine piece of ass that won't break under the pressure. And you know what? A certain monkey prince might just do the trick."

Alarms went on inside Vegeta's head. His black eyes widened and his face paled. Fear showered his entire body as he finally understood what Ginyu was saying. He could hear Radditz and Nappa cursing and protesting, but it seemed distant as blood pumped behind his ears. Surely Ginyu was just toying with him. The man really enjoyed seeing fear on his face, and he teased him a lot to get a panicked look on him. So did the others. He tried to calm himself.

 _He's just messing with you,_ he said in his head. _No way he would do that to you. They're not into men..._

But, weren't they? After all, they did seem quite flamboyant and they spent a lot of time together.

"Shut up." was all he managed to say.

The men laughed heartily. Vegeta stepped back, wishing with all his heart that Frieza would walk into the room saying it was all a joke to scare him. It had to be. They wouldn't do this to him. They wouldn't. Frieza wouldn't allow that.

Before he knew what was happening, Ginyu ran up to him extremely fast and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall. He watched as the small prince choked and clawed at his arm, his face turning purple, his legs kicking against him and the metal wall.

"Think he's a virgin, Cap'n?" Jeice asked, laughing disgustingly.

"'Course he is." Recoome teased. "He hasn't even fucked a girl, I bet!"

"Is that true?" Ginyu whispered. Vegeta glared at him and, taking advantage of the fact that the captain was very close to him, he kicked his chest with everything he had. The purple man wasn't ready for the hit and stepped back, grunting in anger and releasing the boy.

Vegeta looked at his comrades for a split second.

 _RUN!_ they both shouted through the mental bond.

Vegeta did just that. He scrambled for the door, but a giant fist impacted against his head before he could even reach the control panel. He fell on his side, his temple bleeding, and a kick to his stomach had him curling in on himself and gasping for breath. He still tried to get up, but as soon as he got on all fours, a horrible kick to his side sent him crashing against the boxes in the back, his ribs snapping painfully. He immediately sat up and his vision doubled and blurred as Jeice walked up to him.

He tried to get into a defensive stance, but the orange freak was too fast as he kneed him in the face, sending him reeling next to Nappa's and Recoome's feet.

Nappa growled and silently willed his small prince to get up, thrashing as he tried to loosen Recoome's hold on him to no avail.

Ginyu grabbed Vegeta by the hair and lifted him up, placing him on his feet and releasing him so that the boy was standing on his own.

"Don't try to escape. It only makes us... wilder." the man said.

Vegeta growled and spit on his face, once again scrambling for the door.

It only took Ginyu half a second before he grabbed the boy's tail in his hand. And then it was over.

His limbs turned to stone and pain washed over him as the man squeezed one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Vegeta fell to his knees, biting his lips to avoid crying out. Ginyu pulled on the tail, dragging Vegeta back over to him. He smiled as the boy reached back and tried to take his tail away from the man's hand, but the captain pulled harder, and Vegeta's eyes closed shut, his whole body tensing as he fought against the urge to scream. Ginyu sank his nails into it, drawing blood and hoarse gasps from the boy, whose whole body was shaking as he bit through his lower lip and his hands clawed at the floor.

There was a small crack as the man put too much pressure on the highly sensitive appendage, and that did the trick. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed. The men laughed. Nappa and Radditz closed their eyes in anger and sympathy.

Then, Ginyu dropped his tail and put his foot on the broken bone, keeping the boy in place. Vegeta couldn't move as agony overcame his senses.

"Jeice, if you will." Ginyu said.

Vegeta didn't register the words at first, but then panic washed over him again as the orange monster grabbed the waist of his pants. He grabbed at every inch of resolve he had and whirled around, slamming his elbow into Jeice's face and his foot into Ginyu's ankle.

Jeice was sent flying into the wall. Ginyu was unfazed, though, his black boot protecting him.

"This will be much easier if you just comply, Vegeta." the man said, mocking him. He pressed hard on the tail, squeezing it against the ground as it bled, and Vegeta cried out through clenched teeth. He glared at the monster and, as fast as his disoriented body could move, he launched a ki attack at Ginyu's face.

Disoriented being the key word.

The pain on his tail made him sluggish, his vision blurring with agony and his arms shaking badly. The shot missed Ginyu as he leaned slightly to the side, and crashed against the wall, which absorbed the energy.

Jeice was back in a split second, fuming, and he knelt down and grabbed Vegeta by his hair, slamming the back of his head against the metal floor. Vegeta grunted, even though the pain was enormous. It wasn't enough for Jeice, though, as he did it again, and again, and again, until Vegeta lost consciousness for a few seconds.

When he came to, though, he found his armour had been removed. He panicked as he felt fingers clawing at his waistband. _No, no, no, nononononononono!_ He lifted his hands and launched a crazy amount of ki blasts in the direction he supposed they were. His vision was still doubling and blurry. He didn't wait to hear their cries of pain, only registering the foot drawing away from his tail, as he immediately got up in a third attempt at escaping. His messed up tail stopped him though, as pain shot into the small of his back and ran down his legs, his knees giving out under him. He gasped and choked as the smoke from his attack reached him. He could hear the others coughing as well, and he dragged his body to the door, trying in vain to stand up. He had to get away. He had to run. He had to hide. He couldn't let this happen. This couldn't happen to him!

The automatic air filters in the room kicked into place and in a matter of seconds the smoke had cleared. Vegeta was a few inches from the door, his legs shaking madly as he tried to stand up.

Ginyu was unfazed, Jeice only had a few scratches on his face and arms. Nappa and Radditz were still restrained by Recoome and Burter.

And the evil monsters were laughing.

Someone grabbed at his tail, again, and he cried out as he was dragged back to Ginyu. He cried out in anger and fear as he was dragged _under_ the monster. He waved his arms, flailing and writhing as he tried to escape, ignoring the horrible pain in his chest, his head and tail.

"Enough games, monkey." Ginyu said, a smile playing on his lips.

With a loud rip, his pants were gone. He shook in fear and coldness as he lay trapped face down under Ginyu. He felt something hard and wet against his thigh and he clawed at the floor, panicking and hyperventilating.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME NOW!" he cried out, his eyes wild as he tried dragging himself way, but Ginyu's large hand grabbed both of his.

A punch into his lower back, right above his tail, made him freeze in pain, his breath gone.

Something poked at his entrance as a hand parted his cheeks harshly.

He screamed in anger. He screamed and flailed around like a fish out of water. This couldn't be happening to him. Not this. He was the sayian prince. He was an Elite! Frieza wouldn't allow this! This wasn't happening. Please, gods, no. No. No. This wasn't real. It had to be a nightmare.

Disgust struck him to his very core as the captain spit on him, his saliva coating his undefiled entrance.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T TO THIS TO ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he continued screaming.

Ginyu laughed for a moment.

And then, white, hot, indescribable pain shot through his body as Ginyu thrust into him. No preparation. Nothing but pure, red agony. His mind went blank and he screamed. Screamed like he never had before. He felt like he had been torn into two. The agony was horrendous. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything besides the pain. Both emotional and physical, tearing him apart. It felt like a flaming hot poker was burning him from the inside. He continued screaming until his lungs shrunk as far as they could and he was forced to take in a breath, gasping brokenly. A hand placed itself on his hip and harshly lifted his rear up, making him burn with humiliation as he tried to struggle free. But then Ginyu struck up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of his torn hole with such aggressiveness, the prince was overcome with unsurmountable pain, unable to move much more. The only thing he could do was shake and scream out every time the horrible organ went into him again, each time destroying him even more.

Blood ran down his legs. He could feel it and it made him dizzy. He pressed his forehead against the ground and then realised that hot tears were running down his cheeks. He was _crying._ It was so horrible. His eyes slid minutely to the side and he caught sight of his comrades, looking down with their eyes closed. In shame, probably.

A horribly hard thrust had him screaming again, louder, his back contorting as he writhed in pain. He tried to pull his hands free, to push his body away from Ginyu with his knees, but he was far too weak and Ginyu overpowered him. Oh, gods, this was so awful. It had to be among the worst things that had been done to him. Both the pain and humiliation were tearing him apart. He couldn't take it.

"So, you're not enjoying this, little prince?" Ginyu asked, laughing.

Vegeta bit his lips to stop screaming, but he couldn't stop the sobs and whimpers.

"F-fuck y-y-you." he said, gritting his teeth.

Ginyu slammed against him even harder, and Vegeta screamed out again, closing his eyes shut.

 _Oh, gods, please. Let it end. Please. Please._

He didn't voice his thoughts, though. They had humiliated him enough. He didn't need to add to their entertainment.

Then, he froze completely as Ginyu's free hand grabbed at his tail. He shook his head, bowing his back and twisting around to either try to get the monster off of him or to get him away from his tail. Either way, it was all futile. He was completely helpless.

"This will allow me to ride you even better."

Vegeta entered a new level of hell as the monster pulled at his tail in sync with his hips slamming against him. His whole lower half was getting attacked, pain and blood flowing down from his torn entrance and the base of his tail, which the captain was ripping out in his frenzy.

Vegeta passed out then, thankfully.

When he regained consciousness, he realised he was kneeling, the pain on his body unrelenting. As his mind slowly came back to him, he realised that Ginyu was still slamming into him. His hands were now behind his back, secured by the captain's giant one, and the man had thankfully released his tail, now grabbing at his hair so that his face was looking upwards, at the ceiling. It was so much worse this way, as he couldn't hide his face in his arms or against the floor. He looked at his men, who were still looking away, shaking in anger and sporadically trying to get away from the stronger holds. Radditz minutely opened his eyes as a wailing cry escaped Vegeta's mouth, and when their eyes connected, Vegeta felt another wave of terrible shame invading him. His face, already red and puffy from crying and horrid amounts of pain, grew even more red in burning humiliation.

He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away, but Ginyu laughed as he held his face in place.

"Oh no," he said between pleasured gasps, "I want your men to see that you're trash."

"Look at him, crying like a little bitch." Jeice said, laughing.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. Ladies always bleed their first time." Burter said. The group of men burst out laughing.

Vegeta tried to think of something to use as a witty retort, a snappy comeback that would at least give him a bit of pride, but his mind was blank with monstruous agony and shame.

And then, Ginyu's thrusts got faster and more desperate. He yanked at the boy's destroyed tail, making him shriek and writhe again, and then he stilled, buried deep in Vegeta as he came with a guttural moan. The boy's body froze in disgust and pain.

The captain finally released him, sighing as he pulled out. The boy fell on his face, shaking uncontrollably, crying horribly as agony ripped through him.

"Okay," Ginyu said as he tucked himself back into his pants, uncaring of the blood on his organ. "Who's next?"

Vegeta flinched at the words, his eyes widening. They couldn't possibly do that again. He was already torn apart! They'd kill him!

"LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!" Nappa screamed. He thrashed wildly, giving Recoome an extremely hard time. The big, orange-haired oaf got angry and slammed the saiyan man into the adjacent wall. As he hit it head-first, he was knocked out immediately.

Recoome threw him to the floor and smiled evilly.

"Guess I'm free now." he said stupidly, looking at the bloodied boy on the floor.

"Stay away from me." Vegeta said, his voice shaking as he got on his back and tried to drag himself away from the huge man. If Ginyu had been painful, he could only imagine what Recoome would feel like. "Stay away from me or I'll fucking kill you."

"Oh, oh. How brave and smart." Recoome mocked him.

Vegeta tried to get on his feet, but the terrible pain made it impossible. Tears sprung to his eyes again. He looked down and stared at the thick smear of blood he had left behind as he dragged himself away.

"No, no." he said, as Recoome removed his tight, black shorts. His impressive girth struck fear right into Vegeta's heart. That man would literally rip him apart. "No no no no no." he kept repeating.

For the first time in a very long time, Vegeta considered pleading.

"Awww, don't be shy, Vegeta." Recoome said. "Share your gifts with the others, too."

Every thought emptied his head, the only thing remaining was to escape any way possible. He had to. He had to get away. He couldn't let Recoome do that to him. As the gigantic man gave another step towards him, adrenaline fuelled Vegeta. He sprung to his feet and levitated off of the ground to avoid using his legs. He flew the short distance to the door and slammed his shoulder against it. Then his fists, against both the door and the control panel, screaming and sobbing. It wasn't long before Recoome grew tired of watching him and caught him by his hips.

"It's locked, you stupid monkey." he laughed.

"NO NO! NO!" Vegeta shouted, thrashing with all he had, spitting and screaming and growling. He snapped his jaw and flailed his hands as he tried to bite, scratch, hit. He powered up, his ki bursting out of him as he fought against Recoome.

But it was pointless.

The huge oaf dragged him to a table in the back and bent him over it, pressing his hips against his rear to keep him in place as he used one hand to keep his smaller hands above his head and the other to press his face against the metal table. Vegeta continued giving everything he had. He could hear Radditz screaming as well, protesting against the horrible violation he was about to watch... for the second time. The thirdclass's soul crushed as he watched the small prince give all the fight left in him, crying and screaming.

Vegeta's toes were barely touching the floor, but he still tried to push himself away.

Recoome watched him struggle for a full minute before he parted his cheeks and began pressing into him.

Radditz couldn't bear watching, but he couldn't look away. Recoome was enormous in every sense of the word, his enormous body crushing Vegeta's hips and torso against the table. His enormous cock ripping him open. More blood poured down Vegeta's body, running down his shaking legs and pooling on the floor. The boy was still screaming, his voice hoarse, his eyes wide with pain one moment and then clenching shut the next. Tears leaked continuously from his eyes. It was so damn bad. He was surely extremely sore from Ginyu's attack and Recoome was... too much. It was too much.

After what seemed like an eternity, horrible exhaustion took over the young prince. His body was going through so much pain that he couldn't move anymore. He couldn't twist and writhe around. Whenever a single muscle moved in protest, it sent him careening into hellish agony. He couldn't scream anymore, either. Recoome's weight on his body was pressing his lungs against the table and he couldn't breathe. His head was dizzy from loss of blood. His eyes rolled up and he caught sight of his bruised wrists, still held by the huge maniac. He realised that even if he wasn't being held down, he still wouldn't fight anymore. He couldn't. He couldn't fight it. They were too powerful... and too fucking sick.

Recoome straightened up, still within the boy, and as the air returned to his lungs, he screamed again. Recoome was dragging his long nails down his back, down his sides, ripping his torso open as well. It seemed like the gushing of blood from his ass and tail wasn't enough.

His screams woke Nappa again. The man looked around before his eyes landed on Vegeta. He looked at him and he could see it: He could see exactly when the boy cracked.

It wasn't like he did when he was with Frieza. This was different. They had truly broken him down.

Vegeta began to beg for mercy. He begged deliriously as pain consumed him.

"Please! Please, stop! Please!" he cried. His eyes caught his subordinates, looking down. In shame, no doubt. He cried harder and closed his eyes. He didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was for it stop. He wanted the pain to stop. "Please, it hurts. Please, just stop! Please!"

Recoome finally yelled out in pleasure, filling the boy up with semen. Vegeta shuddered in disgust, his face scrunching up and his fists clenching in anger and despair.

The huge man stepped back and the prince fell to the floor like a rag doll, unable to even speak from the pain. He gasped a few times, trying to gather his bearings, trying to get his mind reattached to his exhausted, destroyed body so that he could at least foresee their next attack, although he hoped they were done. He hoped Burter and Jeice weren't attracted to him. He dared to hope that they were more decent, that they wouldn't fuck a bloody, shaking, half-corpse. He slowly turned to the side, watching as Recoome walked back to Nappa and pined him down again, although the big saiyan didn't put up a fight. He knew he couldn't. Vegeta's black, wet, bloodshot eyes noticed that blood coated the front of Recoome's giant legs. His blood.

Bile suddenly rose to his throat and he threw up all over the floor.

Dark spots invaded his vision and he prayed for uncionsciousness. Instead, he recieved a kick to the side of his ribs, and then a barrage of them.

Nappa and Radditz watched helplessly as Jeice and Burter beat Vegeta up. It was Ginyu who was guarding over the thridclass now, although he was only grabbing his shoulder in a silent form of threat. Radditz wouldn't dare move away from the Captain.

The small, destroyed body was flung around as Jeice and Burter laughed, kicking him and punching him, sinking fast and powerful fists into his belly, his chest, his face. Sending kicks to his legs, knees slamming against his back, his destroyed torso. Vegeta's head was swimming. He didn't even know if he was crying or screaming anymore. He knew he was in tremendous amounts of pain... but at least the violation had stopped. He would take the terrible beating any day before repeating what had just transpired.

Hands grabbed at his tail, ripped it away from his body even further, squeezed it and cracked the bones in it while another pair of hands kept on smashing his face in, wrapping around his throat and constricting his airflow. They beat his arms, slammed against his ripped up torso, cracked his ribs. A knee was slammed into his stomach and as the boy fell to his knees, and then his face, he couldn't move anymore.

Vegeta was left a gasping, shaking piece of flesh. Every part of him was bloodied and hurting, his clothes either gone or torn so badly he was as good as naked. He didn't beg then. Tears ran down his face but he didn't sob. He could handle the pain of a beating. He dared to hope it was over.

It wasn't.

"That was so... enticing." Ginyu said as they traded places with Burter over Raddit'z custody. "What do you say, Recoome? Another go?"

Recoome laughed, shoving Nappa away. He knew the oaf wouldn't try anything.

Vegeta's head was elsewhere as both men defiled his body once more. His mouth screamed on instinct, tears flowing and his body writhing in uncontrollable agony, but he wasn't aware of what was being done to him. He didn't resist anymore. He was completely consumed by pain, his soul wandering away even as he remained conscious. Words were spoken to him, saying how he was finally willing. How he was such a submissive little bitch, but all he caught were syllables that made no sense. All he registered was pain.

When Recoome finished his second go, he realised the boy's legs were twisted awkwardly and turning purple.

"I think we broke him." he laughed.

Vegeta threw up again. The effort on his body took it all out of him and all he saw was black.

The Ginyus waited for at least fifteen minutes, slapping and shaking the boy to get him to wake up, but he didn't. Thankfully he didn't.

Jeice and Burter whined in disappointment. Nappa and Radditz rushed to their prince's aid.

"Stop complaining Jeice, you'll be first next time." Ginyu said as they walked away, not sparing a glance at the young prince.

They left the room and Nappa and Radditz looked down at Vegeta.

Grimly, Radditz grabbed Vegeta's pants from a corner and slid them into the prince's legs. They were ripped and got immediately drenched in blood, but they at least granted him some privacy. Nappa lifted him up and Radditz swallowed as his tail hung limply from a few strands of skin from his back.

"Maybe if we talk to Frieza..." Radditz began, as they made their way to the medical wing.

"Frieza probably ordered this, Radditz." Nappa growled. "We should just never talk about this again."

"Do you really think they'll do it again?"

Nappa's face turned grim and he chose to not answer that question.

* * *

The doctor stared at Vegeta's naked form. He would be out in a few hours. His Saiyan physiology was working relentlessly at getting him back to full strength.

He would need a lot of time to heal the mental wounds, though.

Frieza walked inside the medical room, his tail held high as he smiled widely.

"Did my little monkey get in trouble again?" he asked evilly.

"Lord Frieza." the doctor said, nervously.

"Is he too injured?"

"He's... stable for now." The doctor answered. He stared at the tyrant for a moment before he spoke his mind. "Lord Frieza, he wasn't beaten up. What was done to him..."

"I know what was done to him. I was listening through Ginyu's scouter the entire time." Frieza answered, chuckling.

"Y-you... you ordered this?" The doctor said, dumbfounded. He knew the tyrant was cruel, but...

"My little prince has been getting very rebellious. He doesn't listen to me anymore. He's getting stronger and I can't tolerate insubordination from him. The thought can't cross his mind." The small changeling said. "In his younger years he was terrified of me. He still is but I think hatred has begun to overcome his fear... I needed to scar his mind. I want him to be scared. I want him to never forget this. It was either death... or rape."

"But..."

"You see, the moment he stops fearing me, or hates me more than what he fears me, he will try to escape. And then... I'll have to kill him." Frieza said, before spinning on his heal and walking away.


End file.
